


One Minute to Midnight

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-13
Updated: 2003-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father disappears down the stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Minute to Midnight

His father disappears down the stairs. Clark waits for footsteps to fade and doors to lock, and then springs to his feet and runs to the mansion, dashing through corn.

Lex is waiting, and lets him in. The building is empty but for them.

"You're early," Lex murmurs, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I know," Clark answers, desperate with

23:56

want. Lex smells sweet, dark and demanding, though his lips are tight with need.

Time feels like forever, and Clark can't wait. He grabs Lex, pushes him up against the wall and kisses him hard. Lex groans and weaves his fingers through Clark's hair. Lex's fingers are fragile, though, and Clark pulls away with ease, drops to his knees and

23:57

unfastens Lex's pants. Lex is hot all over, his skin flushed faintly pink, and Clark can't resist licking long wet stripes over his stomach and stroking his hands down Lex's thighs, so pale in the moonlight.

"Clark," Lex pleads, his voice cracked and harsh, and Clark grants his wish and swallows him whole. So full, so fucked, and Clark loves

23:58

this, loves holding Lex deep inside him, warm and safe from the world. He holds Lex's hips steady in his hands, pulls back, sucks a little, tickles Lex with his tongue, and Lex bucks and jerks and comes, shaking in Clark's arms.

Clark lowers him to the floor. Lex lays still and just breathes.

"You needed that," Clark

23:59

whispers.

Lex's grin is a warm blanket. "How did you know?"

"I just did." He kisses Lex on the lips, soft and wet. "I always do."

Lex straightens, sluggish but willing. His hands are gentle in Clark's hair, his eyes bright and hopeful. "And you always will?"

Clark touches his face, tracing mouth and scars. Lex's smile is the sun.

00:00


End file.
